There's no such thing as happy endings
by Grey Distortion
Summary: Oneshot. Alice is from the other side of the gate, and in normal fanfictions she would help Ed and Al, and they would live happily ever after. But what if it didn't end like that?


Oneshot

**Disclaimer: no, I don't own FMA, of FMAB. Although it would be pretty cool if I did.**

"Ed?... Ed, no, no."

My body shook violently, as I retracted my knees and pushed it close to my body, trying to desperately cling on to as much warmth as I could. I buried my face in my knees, slowly drawing my hands to the side of my head, my fingers steadily curling. I gently shifted myself forward then backward again, creating a rocking motion, in hopes that I would manage to calm myself down. Tears rolled down my face as I bit my lip, subduing any sobbing noises that tried to escape.

Ed, you idiot. Why? Why did you do that? You wouldn't be laying in front of me if you had just left me. I lifted my head, and looked at him. Laying there. In his own pool of blood. Unmoving. I rested my head against my knees again, unable to continuing looking at him, without the thought of self-hate or the urge to gagge from seeing the state that Ed was left in. I squeezed my eyes shut, urgently trying to remove the picture in my head of him, clothes torn to bits, covered with cuts with blood slowly oozing out, his golden eyes looking lifeless.

_Earlier that day…_ **(A/N sounds like something a TV host would say… okay, back to the serious/not so serious stuff) **

"Oi, Alice! You plan on sleeping all day?" shouted a voice above my head. I lifted my hand and flipped him off.

"Does that answer your question Mr Smart Pants?" I mumbled, rolling around so that I was laying on my stomach and digging my face in the heavenly pillow.

"You really shouldn't do that Alice, it's not very nice or lady like." Spoke a second voice. I sighed.

"Al, when am I ever lady like?" Unfortunately, as my face was in the pillow, it came out like "Al, mff, mff, mff, mff?" As I felt a slight pressure around my legs, my eyelids snapped open and my arms shot up so that I was grabbing the bed rails. A pair of strong hands grabbed my legs, attempting to pull me out of bed.

"Alice, give up now. We do this EVERY morning and I win EVERY TIME. You know I'm stronger than you so give up," growled the annoyingly winey voice that had woke me up.

"NEVER!" I screamed, thrashing and kicking my legs, trying to shake him off.

About 5 minutes later, I found myself on the hard floor, with a sore butt, looking up at a very satisfied looking face; giving me a ha-ha-you-lose look.

"…Ed, go drink so milk or something" He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just listen. Al and I are going out for a while. We'll be back in a few hours."

"And you couldn't have left me a note because…."

"What fun would that be?" he smirked. He really deserves a good ass kicking. Ed turned around and strolled out of my room, followed my Al.

"By the way, I made some sandwiches and left them in the fridge," shouted Al. Ed needs to take a lesson from his brother. He'll never get a girlfriend if he keeps acting like that.

I quickly grabbed my favourite blue jeans and yellow T-shirt, before rushing to the shower. When I had finished, I went to the landing and slid down the banister, jumping off at the end. I poked around in the kitchen, running my fingers through my thick black hair, but had no appetite to eat. I never did in the morning. Instead, I went to the living room and jumped on the sofa, thrusting my hand between the coach pillows and pulled out a book. My diary. Of everything that happened since coming here. I flipped through the pages, reminiscing about the times that we had spent. I rested my head against the pillow and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

"_Am I bothering you?" I muttered, my brown eyes looking away from the book to meet Ed's honey coloured eyes. It had been a little over a month since I had lived with Ed and Al, despite him having finally gotten over the fact that I was from the other side of the Gate, he would still look at me with those questioning eyes._

"_Can I ask you something?" his voice serious, and his eyes never leaving mine._

"…_You just did." He rolled his eyes, momentarily breaking eye contact, and then regaining eye contact again._

"_You know what I mean."_

"_No I don't, you could mean anything." He frowned._

"_Look, can I just ask you something?"_

"_You ju-"_

"_Alice." I sighed, breaking eye contact again and folding the page, then closing my book._

"_Yes?" I looked up, surprised to see that Ed was no longer looking at me. He seemed to be fighting an inner turmoil; it looked like curiosity was getting the better of him. _

"…_Why don't you ever call me short? I mean the first time you met me you didn't even seem to care about the fact that Al was wearing a suit of armour." He babbled on for a while, catching me off guard. Is this why he was giving me weird looks for the past month?_

"_Ed," I said, breaking him off from mid sentence. He gazed at me, surprised to see me smiling, "When I was in my world I use to have a short friend and I would make jokes about her height all the time and you remind me of him. I don't call you short because that's clearly something that really annoys you, and I'm in no position to criticise other people when I'm 5ft 7. I didn't question your brother because it's none of my business. Haven't you heard the saying curiosity killed the cat? Satisfaction might have brought it back, but at what cost? You both were the first people I met in this world, and I wanted to get along with both of you," Ed smiled, "so does that answer your question?" _

"_Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't." I laughed._

"_Don't copy my techniques you cheat, I always use that line to annoy people." He raised his eyebrow._

"_Or do you?" After that we started to bicker, eventually leading to a play fight, which Al came into the room, laughing at us. After that, all feeling of uneasiness disappeared._

BANG, BANG, BANG!

What the hell..? I opened my eyes and pulled myself out of the sofa, placing my book on the sofa. I stumbled to the door, my head feeling groggy and my throat dry. How long had I been asleep? When I reached the door, I twisted the door handle, finding myself facing 2 strangers wearing black cloaks.

"Are you Alice Goodall, currently living with the Elric Brothers?" asked a deep voice, coming from the cloaked stranger to the right of me. My eyes widened slightly, and then I quickly put on a poker face.

"No, I'm not. My name is Emma Smith and I live next door, I only came to this house to drop off the eggs I borrowed. The Elric Brothers aren't in today, and I'm rather busy every other day, so I dropped it off now. I could leave a message for them if you want." I stated. I'm not that stupid, I'm not the type of person who'll say anything without thinking, although it seemed that the 2 strangers picked up this as well. They were silent, so I pushed through them and started to walk away. Something hard slammed into the back of my neck, making the world fall black.

I couldn't see. I couldn't move. I could hardly breathe. My hands were tied together, as were my feet, and the kidnappers had put a bag on top of my, cutting off my sight as well as my sense of smell. My back was against the wall, and I could only hear muffled voices. I breathed slowly in and out, stopping myself from hyperventilating and trying to keep my calm. Hurry up Ed and Al, I chanted again and again, hurry up and save me from the nightmarish place.

All of a sudden, a loud voice starting to shout, barking orders at someone. I heard more shouting and the sound of footsteps, running up and down. Someone grabbed my neck and pulled me up, bashing my head against the wall, and yanking the bad off my head. I couldn't see the face of my kidnapper, since he was wearing a black bandana across his face, but his brown eyes burned with hatred. He tightened his grip and growled, muttering something inaudible. My throat burned, he was pushing too hard on my windpipe for me to shout out. As I grabbed his hands, trying to push him away, his grip tightened.

Then he stopped. His hands flopped down to his sides, and he fell forwards, crushing me with his body. Someone threw his body across the room, as I fell back down, my knees feeling weak whilst I gasped, breathing in as much air. I lifted my head up, and saw Ed, his clothes had rips and he was bleeding a little. I couldn't see his face, the shadow from his fringe made it hard to read his facial expressions.

"Ed…?" He swiftly knelt down and clamped his arms around me, pulling me in for hug. The hug didn't last long, although that was expected, Ed wasn't use to showing affection. His hands were on my shoulders, lifting his head up slowly and looking at me, his eyes had dozens of emotions flying through them: pain, surprise, anger, relief. They flicked through, before resting on relief

"Are you ok?" he asked. I gently nodded, not wanting to use my voice as my throat still hurt. Ed stood up and lowered his hand, for me to grab.

"I'm glad. Al-" BANG!

Time moved slowly, slowly enough for me for me to see the kidnapper had taken out his gun and shot Ed, his eyes full of victory, after passing out. Ed's eyes looked into mine; not losing eye contact, as he slowly fell down. Time sped back up again, and before I knew it, my body was already kneeling next to his. My brain was in shock, I couldn't register what had happened. All I knew was Ed was caressing my face with one hand, whilst his other was touching the bloody wound on his stomach. His eyes filled with tears, as was mine, and he was biting his lip.

"Look after everyone for me, and help Al get his body back," he muttered "and thank you for everything.." Ed trailed off, his hand had stopped caressing me, but my hand was holding his, not letting it go or letting it fall. My eyes widened and my grip tightened on his hand

"Ed, please say something. Tell me you're joking. Please? Ed. Ed?... Ed, no, no."


End file.
